


Howard's Pajamas

by Clocketpatch



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clocketpatch/pseuds/Clocketpatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random drabble about Howards PJs and how very nonsensical they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howard's Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

  
Rose: “That's him, that's the Doctor.”

Jackie: “What do you mean? Doctor who?”

Rose: “Him, he does a face-changie thing.”

Jackie: “Oh okay. Hey Mickey, can you carry him to the flat?”

Mickey: “Grumble, grumble... okay.”

At the flat.

Rose: “Okay, so he's sick, possibly dying, and we can't take him to the hospital cause he's an alien. What ever should we do?”

Jackie: “Let's cause unnecessary trauma by stripping him and redressing him in a pair of pajamas I nicked off my latest boyfriend before doing something intelligent like putting him to bed.”

Rose: “Okay!”

So they did.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=10001>


End file.
